The girl that danced with fire
by Sern325
Summary: One of nhunter's stories


Title: The girl that danced with the fire

Author: NHunterakaN.H.aka夜狩猟家aka灰色天使

Genre: General. Smut. PWP

Pairing: Naruto/fem-Kyuubi

Rating: M = NC-17

Warnings: OOC, AU/AR/AD, almost PWP, strong lemon, anal sex, dirty sex, failed rape (you can't rape someone who's willing!). Female human-like Kyuubi

Disclaimer: IDO NOTownNarutoor its characters. No profit is being made

"speaking"

'thinking'

"speaking of the higher beings"

'thinking of the higher beings'

The girl that danced with the fire

Naruto, for whoever knows what time, found himself in the world of his subconscious, while still sleeping in the real world. But this time his subconscious felt a little different, lacking heavy malicious aura that the nine-tailed demon sealed there produced. No, the Kyuubi must still be there as the seal was intact last time he checked it, and Akatsuki were yet to capture him. Deciding to find out the reason for this change, blond teen followed the well known way towards the chamber where the Kyuubi's cage was.

When he arrived there, instead of two massive crimson eyes in the darkness of the seal, he saw only saw a fire moving around at about human's height. Intrigued by it, Naruto cautiously approached the massive cage that imprisoned the nine-tails. Inside he couldn't see the fox. Instead, there was a girl of about seventeen dancing a strange, beautiful and very erotic dance – naked – with fire following her every movement. She had dark-bronze skin, mid-back long dark slightly curly crimson hair, firm breasts of D-size, attractive ass and long beautiful legs. But something felt a little wrong about her, and remembering, where he was, Naruto understood what: she was the Kyuubi.

'Damn... she's hot.' The blond jinchuuriki thought before he could stop himself. Kyuubi, after all, had caused him so much pain and so many problems in the past. Yet she was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Remembering that for kunoichi rape was considered to be among the worst fates – he listened to something at the academy, it seems – Naruto decided on his course of revenge. Then another thought wandered into his head: thanks to the books the pervert – Jiraya – made him read, he knew that anal sex without proper lubrication must be rather painful for the partner. So the blond teen created his evil plan... Just as the girl, the Kyuubi, stopped dancing, looking away from the bars of the cage, Naruto charged in and taking her by surprise, pushed her against the wall, his hand around her neck ensuring that she wouldn't oppose this too much, or so he hopped. She indeed struggled to free herself, but he could hold her in place without much problem... With his free hand, Naruto lowered his pants and boxers, freeing his eight inch long erected member. He then guided it to the Kyuubi's dark-red rosebud and forcefully thrust in, filling her asshole with his whole dick.

"Aww..." Kyuubi moaned weakly – his hand was still around her neck – as he entered her quite roughly. The blond jinchuuriki was still for a moment, enjoying how hot and tight and, surprisingly, slick she was around his cock, before he started moving in and out of her with such a force that she all but hit the wall he had her against with his each thrust. "Mhh..." The dark-skinned demoness hissed, suppressing her moan of pleasure – even if she wasn't in control, it felt good. Very very good! – as her juices flowing out of her pussy. Naruto never noticed either of this, though, as he continued fucking her tight asshole... In a couple of minutes the young jinchuuriki felt his climax approach.

"Here you go, fox bitch! Your dirty little ass will be mine! I will fill your slutty shithole with my cum!" The Kyuubi 'mph'-ed in response, once again trying to remove his hand from her neck. Naruto shoved his dick as deep into her rectum as he could and stopped moving. Moment later the nine-tailed demoness felt his hot delicious seed being shot up her ass. Naruto's member started limping, still buried deep into Kyuubi's ass, and the blond, seeing that he was in his mindscape and was free to do thing there that were normally impossible, willed his erection to return. And it did, even bigger than before, making the red-haired demoness moan in response. Naruto pushed her against the wall, so that her full breast were now pressed against it as was her left cheek – she had her head turned to the right now – before continuing thrusting roughly into her ass. About a minute later, Kyuubi let out something between howl and moan and tightened around his shaft. "You love it, foxy bitch? You love being raped in your slutty dirty hole?" He made her nod. "Oh, yeah? Then I'll use you like this till you're nothing more than my fucktoy!"

'Yes-s-s-s! Do it! I'll be your toy! Just fuck me like there's no tomorrow!' Kyuubi let out the most realistic angry hiss she could master right now, making her jinchuuriki all but double the zeal with which he was trying to fuck her into the oblivion... Soon Naruto reached his second climax for tonight and sent another big load of his cum into Kyuubi's body, making her moan from the sensation. Deciding to change their position again, the blond jinchuuriki, his dick still buried in her ass, turned them around, so that now they were standing parallel to the wall, and, catching both her arms and pulling them behind her back, he tugged them, making the demoness arch her back. With his member rock-hard once again, Naruto continued thrusting into Kyuubi's rear entrance, having her moan and hiss loudly every time his cock moved in and out of her.

"So, the demon slut likes to have her dirty ass fucked, huh? Then I shall do it till you can't walk, whore!" With that he began thrusting into her even faster and rougher than before, tugging her arms with even more strength, making her arch her upper body in an almost perfect semicircle; her moans turning into one single soundless cry of pleasure as he continued fucking her ass hard... Kyuubi's asshole clenched tight around Naruto's dick as the demoness reached her another climax, but the blond didn't pay it much attention, not stopping his thrusts even for a moment, making the power of her orgasm grow exponentially... Finally, the tightness of her hot ass became too much for him, and he blew another load of his seed into her rear entrance. He waited for his dick to become completely limp, before wishing for it to become erected again. The speed and power with which his member expanded back to its full erected size inside her asshole made Kyuubi cry, as did the way he roughly removed it from her. "On your knees, whore!" Naruto ordered, pushing her down roughly. Kyuubi made it look like she resisted, but, in reality, she quite eagerly got down onto her knees. Her container then, still tugging her arms backwards, pushed her forwards till her breasts were pressed against the floor.

"Mwa-ah!" The nine-tailed demoness screamed as Naruto roughly penetrated her ass again, shoving his long and thick member whole into her... The blond jinchuuriki continuing fucking her asshole fast and hard, the way her breasts and nipples were rubbing against hard concrete floor, his balls smacking against her extremely wet pussy and him slapping her ass-cheeks with his free hand were driving the red-haired demoness crazy from the amount of pleasure assaulting her mind... Before long, Kyuubi reached her climax again, her rectum tightening around Naruto's dick, trying to squeeze his thick delicious seed from him. The extra stimulation for the blond this created, brought him over the edge too, and he came moments later, sending load after load of his cum into her asshole. When he stopped cumming, Naruto all but ripped his semi-erect member from the rear entrance of the red-haired demoness, earning a moan of disapproval from her. He didn't care. He moved her arms behind he head, keeping them there, along with more than few locks of her long crimson hair, in a tight grip of his own hand.

"Sit up, bitch!" The blond jinchuuriki ordered, amplifying it be yanking her hair, making Kyuubi let out a small yelp of pain. Not letting her arms or hair free, Naruto walked around her, before smacking her cheek with his again erect dick. Then did the same, only for her other cheek. He repeated these actions several more times. Then he rubbed the head of his member against Kyuubi's soft full lips. "Clean my dick, slut!" He ordered her, yanking her hair again, making her open her mouth. As his cock entered her mouth, Naruto stopped for several seconds, enjoying her warm wet mouth surrounding his length and her soft tongue sending chills of pleasure through his entire being. He placed his other hand on the back of her head and pushed it forward, making the demoness take him into her throat. The blond jinchuuriki lessened the power he was applying to the back of her head, allowing he back a bit, his member sliding back into her mouth from her throat. Then he pushed Kyuubi's head forward again, this time thrusting his hips too, having his dick go even further into her throat. "What a good whore you are." He commented as he continued to throat-fuck the red-haired demoness. "Cleaning your master's dick after he fucked your slutty shithole. You must just love having big fat cock deep in your dirty holes." Kyuubi moaned something around his cock, sending pleasurable vibrations through it... Naruto had willed his orgasm to come as late as possible as he enjoyed what he was doing right now very much, and it worked as he was already using Kyuubi's mouth for quarter of an hour. But he still felt the pressure building in his loins. He shoved his dick deep into her throat where he unloaded first several loads of his cum. Then he quickly withdrew his member from her throat and mouth and had the rest of his sperm cover the face and those luxurious crimson hair the nine-tailed demoness had, with some of it dripping down onto her beautiful breasts. When he finally finished cumming, Naruto simply pulled his boxers and pants back up and, without looking back even once, left Kyuubi's cage.

"Mmm..." The demoness moaned, relishing the feeling of his thick cum sliding down her throat. Then she used her fingers to collect his spunk from her face into her mouth and, after tasting it properly, she swallowed it. Done with this, she sucked as much of Naruto's cum from her hair, as she could. "Tee hee... This was fun." She giggled. '...Even if he could have been a little less rough with my neck... We need to do this again. Many, many times...' Kyuubi moved her hand between her legs, collecting her juices that were covering her inner thighs all the way down to her knees, as well as Naruto's cum that leaked out of her asshole. Then she smeared this combined essences onto her breasts like it was some kind of wonderful body oil, moaning quietly in pleasure as she was doing it. The nine-tailed demoness pinched her nipples, letting out a loud moan, before moving her hands south again. Three fingers from her right hand went straight into her ass, still filled with Naruto's cum, while her left hand started rubbing her pussy, in the end settling on pinching her clit every so often, as she masturbated into her magnificent ass. Before long, her ministrations brought her to the orgasm... Kyuubi brought her fingers, that went into her asshole, covered in Naruto's cum, and sucked them clean, purring contently as she tasted this delicious juice. "Yep, we definitely need to do this again, and do it every day. I'll be your toy, your sex slave, just fuck me retarded, every day, will you, mon amour?"


End file.
